


a stroll through the park

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romione Ficlet Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: A child with light-up trainers sparks fear and a conversation.Created for romioneficletfest.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	a stroll through the park

“I always liked the city after the rain,” Hermione said as they strolled through the park, “Feels like a fresh start.”

“Much different than the country,” Ron agreed.

It wasn’t as if the wizarding world wasn’t perfectly safe for dates, but she felt guilty being enamored in places still dripping with grief. They’d chosen the muggle world today. Mid-morning brunch while a heavy rain pounded the windows which had given way to sunlight and a city street dripping with puddles.

Their hands were clasped together without a wand in either, taking short strides and pauses to admire one another’s faces. Hermione’s heart felt light, breezy. This was how she’d always imagined falling in love to be.

Ron flinched, his hand gripping hers sharply as her head whipped towards the sudden source of light, her hand reaching into her wand, not here, not yet.

A child, no older than five, laughing as he leaped into another puddle, laughing gleefully in a way only children seemed to manage.

“Sorry,” Ron murmured, releasing his death grip on her. “I thought I saw…” 

“Yeah,” Hermione breathed, ducking her head so he wouldn’t see the fear in her expression, all the while keeping the child within her eyeline. “Me too.”

They watched as the boy’s mother caught up, giving an exasperated sigh at the state of him. She held out her hand which the boy quickly ran to grasp, managing to add a good deal of water to his trousers along the way.

“So, that’s what the muggles are hiding from us?” Ron asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. “Trainers that light up?”

Hermione forced a laugh. “I suppose, been rather out of touch with the muggle world, haven’t I?”

“Do you ever regret it?” Ron mused, “Leaving the muggle world behind?”

“No,” Hermione replied without thinking and Ron looked pleased by her response. “

She paused for a moment and then ignored the rational voice in her head telling her to hold back. “But I think, when we have kids, that I’d like them to be raised in the muggle world too.”

They’d stopped walking again, and Hermione looked up at his face.

“Oh?” Ron merely said.

“Before they go to Hogwarts of course. I think going to a muggle primary school would be good for them. Learn about the other culture.”

“Right, culture,” Ron echoed.

“And that way we could keep in touch too, I’d hate for us to be those wizards who were so blind to the muggle world that you’re wearing women’s clothing out, thinking that it’s fashionable.” She was speaking very quickly now, nerves catching up to her. “And that way neither of us has to quit our jobs to homeschool them and-“

“Hermione,” Ron interrupted, “I think it’s a brilliant plan.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking at her differently, more seriously.

“Have you ever thought about having kids, with me?”

“Of course I have,” He smiled. “I just didn’t know you’d thought about it too.”


End file.
